Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/Sacred Beasts of the Forest/Traders
76a4v - mikelouFAWT - tons of shoes, swords. Going for 300. Trading all day! *6gpt1 - samsimilian - trading F/AWK - enough shoes, swords for this event. send me and i will send back. *2cfbp - EY P☆FAWT! - Going for Top 300 (Or 100 ?!) this event, I won't hesitate to spam Shoes / Swords =3 Full HP FAW ! <3 *6f55a-fLaw, looking for reliable traders will send back if you send to me ^^ I send at full hp promise *'5ok23 - Baller' - Ranking again. Don't know how far I will go though as I will be forced to take a few days off during the middle of the event. *6cc7r - Aldiele - I'll send back if i get the asisst. My damage is sporadic, getting the Faw is my objective *3rhmi - Phoenix - I am aiming for top 500. I will send back FAWs and sometimes AW when I get them! *724x6 - flan - FAWK/T, going for top 100. I would appreciate some good traders. Thanks! *5i8ov - cc Zee RANK! - will send back full HP faws :) *4w6bo - ichino ON/OFF - GMT +8 active for this event will kill all FAW and AWs, FAWs have priority 'and senders will get to poke back, please help :) *7dei2 - Tony|*status* - Trying to rank. Send all FAWs, occasionally AW if I feel like it. Will prioritize those who send to me. *5grke - Destiny - FAWK/T will kill everything you send, will send some FAW to my senders from time to time *'51nkd - Nightingale, GMT+7, need active senders and traders, your FAW is my priority, and i'll take down your AW by any means necessary... What about my sword? I have plenty in my present box... Frequent senders will get most send backs... *60omo-Tony- if i dont get spinner i want this RR (second time ranking) *3fgf2 - Sin *6ncdo - Icarus*status - playing very casual this event *'5diwc - EddyNaruto' - I am a trader, I will kill every FAW and AW with all BP needed, feel free to add me, I am active almost all day and I will send back my FAW :) *4hn99 - JJ - trader... (GMT +8) uh 12pm - 11pm * 67it7- Vzer - '''FAW trader. I will send FAW for FAW and will send at full hp always. * '''6h3vy '- Kanade '- ON/OFF. I will send FAW at full hp always. * 5p2gf - Eru (on/off) ''- FAW always at full hp! Ranking this event. Will be extremely active towards the middle/end, I already send a ton of FAW. I will also kill anything you send my way. :3 * 4de5q - Tess@(Status), FAWs are being sent out to those who send to me. :) Extremely active, aiming for top 300 for Tsuchinoko ^^ I hope to trade with you! See ya ;) *6dkf9 - Flan/Flandre Hoping to rank for this event and active most of the time, I will send back to those who send to me, I'll try to initiate the trade. *5dxrd-セリーヌ@FAWK(will subject to changes in school,trading and sleep) ranking first the first time in this event, want that loli reward very very much also need her for my cool team Thank you!:) *'7ao97''' - Sw FAWT on/off Sent me and i will sent u back, comrade confirm will add u back *6rup8 - Geo★*status* - GMT-5 - Looking for Senders and Traders. Can kill AW/FAW regularly and have lots of BP and swords to use. I trade with people who send often and I send with full HP. * 6qyph-Loretta- I send to the people who send to me often. Looking for traders and senders. * 7gtxt - Carmion@ON/OFF - GMT +1 - FAWT - I will send FAW to you if you send back. Will help you to kill your FAW. * 5dva3- RA☆Mirai - GMT +10- Aiming for top 500 this event! I send every FAW I encounter ^^ * 6v4pj ~ Felutia☆(status) - i am trader . i will send FAW at full HP, i hope u send back to me ^^ *'71p9i' - Skullypower, Very Active FAW trader/killer..just looking for someone like me ^^ * 76d6o - FAWT, send to those who send me ( Gmt+7 atm ) and I'll update my status. * 73l9y - Automae, looking for a couple of new full hp trading BFFs